


Brody's thoughts

by Sa1989



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just what could be going on in Brody's head.





	Brody's thoughts

I don't own hollyoaks wish i did. can people please tell me what they think, this is the 1st fic i have done for 10years and I really want to know if I should get back into writing.

Chapter one

It's weird how sometimes the best thing that happens to you can also be the worst. I can remember when I first met Damon, it was the first day of school. He was building a really cool looking tower out of blocks and I asked if I could help. From that day he has been a brother to me, he and Maggie showed me what having a family felt like. But I also only met Buster because of Damon, I often think about the life I could have had if I never met Damon. Now he and Sienna are pushing me to make buster pay for what he did but they don't even ask how I feel or what I need. They are just so focused on getting justice but what is justice, I mean even if Buster is locked up it won't change what happened or the years of confusion over who I was. I will still have the memories of the shame and guilty of letting it happen. No one can erase it so how can there be such a thing as justice. I hate Damon because we were so close but now it feels like Buster is in the room with us, like a black cloud that only I can see. I wish I could find the words to explain how I feel to Damon, sometimes i wish it happened to him too, so i wouldn't be so alone then i hate my self for wishing it on to anyone least at all my best mate, my brother. I drink to block it all out, to feel normal but I guess that is the one thing I can never be normal.


End file.
